


De aves y murciélagos

by Maria_Gay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Damian Wayne is Batman, Talon - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Gay/pseuds/Maria_Gay
Summary: Dick Grayson ha muerto y Damian toma el manto de Batman, pero deberá enfrentarse a un antiguo enemigo de los Wayne... y a su propio corazón





	1. I

\- Ya estoy de vuelta, Pennyworth, puedes dejar de preocuparte.  
El gato lo miró inteligentemente, casi se podría decir que con sarcasmo, mientras el joven Batman se quitaba capucha y gabardina y empezaba a vendarse a sí mismo algunos cortes que había ganado durante la patrulla. El vigilante estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba el entraño encuentro que había tenido esa noche…

  
_Poco después de la media noche, mientras observaba a Gótica dormir desde un tejado un movimiento le había llamado la atención, una figura de negro que parecía volar de techo a techo, empezó a seguirlo para ver de qué se trataba, cuando la figura empezó a lanzarle dagas con forma de pluma, deteniendo ambos su avance para encontrarse. El enfrentamiento fue breve, ambos estaban empatados en fuerza y agilidad, pero algo en los movimientos de ese ser de mascara de búho le llamaba la atención a Damian, algo trataba de hacer clic en su mente, pero no logaba recordar qué, distrayéndolo sutilmente de la lucha, hasta que la figura lo atenazó por la espalda, susurrando en su oído antes de alejarse y perderse en las sombras:_

  
_Cuidado con la Corte de los Búhos,_  
_quien vigila todo el tiempo,_  
_gobernando Ciudad Gótica desde las sombras,_  
_detrás de cada granito de sal y cal._

_Ellos te miran en tu hogar,_  
_ellos te observan en tu cama,_  
_no digas una palabra y no susurres_  
_o ellos van a enviar al Talon por tu cabeza._

Talon… Corte de los Búhos… saliendo de su ensimismamiento Damian se dirigió a la Computadora para revisar los archivos de su padre y averiguar a qué se refería esa figura, saber a qué se enfrentaba.  
Para su sorpresa, lo primero que encuentra es una grabación de la voz de su padre repitiendo las mismas rimas que acababa de oír y un breve sumario de los enfrentamientos de Batman y Bruce Wayne con el grupo que pretende dirigir Gótica desde las sombras. Eso sólo aumentó su curiosidad, sobre todo recordando al Talon que lo había atacado… había algo familiar en él, algo que lo inquietaba, aunque aún no sabía qué era.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que no veo, Alfred? ¿Por qué atacar ahora, de la nada? ¿buscan a Batman, a Bruce Wayne… o a Damian Wayne? – murmuraba mientras acariciaba al gato en su regazo.


	2. II

Por los siguientes días Gótica parecía tranquila (para ser Gótica, claro), aunque Batman nunca bajó la guardia, esperando la visita del emisario de la Corte, al décimo día su espera se vio recompensada.

En lo alto de la Torre Wayne, desafiante, estaba el Talon.

\- ¿Qué quieres, cerebro de pájaro?

\- La Corte te ha sentenciado, Batman, debes morir. Elije: rápido e indoloro, o lento y cruento.

\- Para eso, deberás vencerme primero _tt_

\- Dalo por hecho.

Era una lucha totalmente igualada, similares en fuerza y agilidad, parecían haber recibido incluso un entrenamiento similar; golpes, fintas, dagas volando por todos lados, la canción de la katana… a cada choque de las dos oscuras figuras uno podía oír el silencio del mundo, atento solo a la batalla que se realizaba sobre la torre. Por fin, Batman había acorralado al Talón contra una pared y se preparaba para cargar una última vez cuando un movimiento de su contrincante lo paralizó de sorpresa, ante sus ojos, el Talon había escapado… realizando un cuádruple salto mortal…

Era imposible, sólo una persona el mundo podía efectuar ese movimiento, pero no, él había muerto en esa explosión, Damian lo sabía, había estado ahí… lo había enterrado…

\- ¿Gray… Grayson? ¿Eres tú… Dick?

\- Richard Grayson está muerto, lo sabes, Batman.

Mientras hablaba Talon volvió a atacar al confundido vigilante que respondía apenas a los golpes que recibía, hasta que algo estalló en su mente y comenzó a tacar más que defenderse. Tenía un objetivo en mente y no iba a detenerse hasta lograrlo.

Por fin, un golpe certero de Batman impactó en la máscara del Talon quebrándola en dos pedazos, uno de los cuales cayó, revelando el llorado rostro de su hermano, de Dick. Pero había algo diferente en él, no era el rostro amable y alegre que conocía, ni el rostro serio de cuando tomó el manto de Batman… era una expresión vacía, fría, que lo miraba sin piedad y con obvias intenciones asesinas.

Damian se encontraba en shock, realmente había deseado equivocarse, había esperado, anhelado que quien estuviera tras la máscara no fuera ÉL, que no fuera… pero si era él, si él estaba ahí… eso significaba que estaba vivo, quizá podía hablar con él, convencerlo de…

Un fuerte golpe lo devolvió a la realidad, cualquier plan de reencuentro y reconciliación debía esperar, por el momento, debía concentrarse en seguir vivo. Cosa que el Talon no le estaba haciendo fácil, sobre todo con la confusión en la mente de Batman, confusión que no lo dejaba centrarse en lo que hacía, lo que provocó que su contrincante viera la oportunidad y diera un golpe que lo mandó volando por el borde de la azotea, cayendo, cayendo, cayendo… hasta que reaccionó y accionó su pistola de garfios y logró detener la caída, estampándose contra el edificio y perdiendo el aliento. Lentamente se arrastró hasta el batimóvil, consiente de la figura que lo observaba impertérrito desde lo alto del edificio, esperando su siguiente encuentro.


	3. III

\- ¡Era él, Alfred, te lo juro! – Damian podía jurar que veía como el gato rodaba sus ojos, juzgándolo loco – No me interesa que no me creas, gato estúpido, ¡llegaré al fondo de esto con o sin ti!

Las siguientes horas Damian se preparó física y mentalmente para el enfrentamiento final, que intuía sería esa noche.

Al caer el sol, estaba preparado, había puesto en orden sus armas y sus pensamientos, sólo su corazón seguía agitado… deseaba y temía el encuentro… tenía que hablar con él, necesitaba entender… convencerlo… traerlo a casa… a casa…

La luna apenas se intuía en la oscuridad de Gótica cuando una serie de dagas llovieron sobre la azotea de la Torre Wayne, mientras una segunda sombra se posaba sobre ella.

\- ¿Listo para tu muerte, Batman?

\- Esta noche nadie morirá, y mucho menos yo, Grayson.

\- Talon

\- _tt_ ¿eh?

\- El nombre es Talon. Grayson está muerto, ya te lo dije – mientras se quitaba la máscara.

Al instante ya estaban trenzados en la lucha, golpes volaban y hojas cantaban, mientras peleaban Batman trataba de razonar con el enviado de la Corte de los Búhos.

\- Vamos, Grayson, sea lo que sea con lo que te retiene podemos arreglarlo. Regresa a casa.

El Talon ni siquiera se molestaba en responder, estaba totalmente concentrado en la tarea que le habían asignado: terminar con el Demonio-Murciélago.

\- Grayson… Richard… Dick… déjame ayudarte, puedo salvarte… juntos podremos…

En medio de la pelea, Damian vio por un momento como los ojos de hielo del Talon se quebraban convirtiéndose en los ojos de su hermano: azules y limpios como el cielo.

\- No, Dami y no hay salvación. Ayúdame. Mátame. Es la única manera, libérame de ellos.

En ese momento los ojos volvieron a tornarse de hielo y ataca ferozmente otra vez, dispuesto a matarlo de una vez por todas. Casi por puro instinto de supervivencia, Damian, por una vez hizo lo que se le pedía y se lo ordenaba, atravesando el cuerpo de su hermano con su katana.

El hielo de sus ojos volvió a derretirse un instante, antes de quebrarse y quedar vacíos, fijos, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y dolor.

\- Gra… ¡Grayson! Lo siento, lo siento… quédate conmigo, por favor, no me dejes de nuevo, hermano, te necesito, quédate… por favor, Dick, quédate esta vez…

 _Gracias, Dami_ suspiró la brisa del amanecer a su alrededor.


End file.
